


Making Their Own

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making Their Own

**Title:** Making Their Own  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #37: Absence of Magic  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome  
 **A/N:** The boys take a holiday.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making Their Own

~

Draco entered the room, looked around, and sighed. “Now what?” he asked.

Harry slung an arm over his shoulder. “Now we enjoy our holiday.”

“In a Muggle hotel?” Draco frowned. “Was this really necessary?”

“It’s a five-star establishment. We shan’t suffer,” Severus said from across the room.

“Why couldn't we have stayed in a wizarding hotel?” Draco sat on the bed, pulling Harry with him. “Is there some redeeming quality about the absence of magic?”

Severus smiled and, gliding over to the bed, straddled Draco. “Who says magic is absent?” he purred. “I suspect we can easily make our own.”

~


End file.
